Paranoid Mixed Breed
by lownick67
Summary: After suffering endless nightmares about Blood Beard the ghost pirate killing them(see blood moon massacre story by Insomni-act), Rocky become paranoid and started to lock himself in his pup-house. To help Rocky forget his nightmares, Chase decided to help him by making him consume a special candy that'll help him forget his nightmares with chase tagging along, Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own paw patrol, they're belong to their rightful owners

 _Previously…_

 _Go away… Go away… GO AWAY!_

"Rocky? Rocky wake up."

Rocky opened his eyes, recognizing the voice. He almost cried. he couldn't believe it.

He was back inside the lookout. Ryder, Skye, Rubble, Chase, Marshall, and Zuma were there standing before for his eyes smiling.

Rocky, still in disbelief bursted into tears "Ryder, it was horrible! All of you were killed, killed by a ghost pirate! I was the only one left! I felt so scared, so alone! I'm so sorry… so sorry for making fun of you all! I was afraid all along!" He wailed. The other pups still remainded silent.

"It's ok rocky. Everything's alright now." Ryder strected his arms out, inviting rocky in for a comforting hug. Rocky ran into Ryder's arms, embracing him. Rocky felt so happy, until he realize a few things. He didn't fall asleep in the lookout; he fell asleep in his pup-house, he could still feel pain on his leg…and lastly Ryder's hug, it felt…cold.

That is when Rocky got stabbed in the back, as the setting of lookout slowly faded away, Blood beard moved his face close to Rocky. Nose to nose, he began to speak.

" _Those who gaze upon the moon as I pass, shall soon find that night to be their last…"_ he spoke without moving his mouth and removed the hook from Rocky's back as the mixed breed started to lose consciousness. Rocky slow fell to the ground as he watched blood beard walk away. This was nodream, but a living nightmare. This is hell.

 _Is this my punishment? i'm so sorry…every…one._

AN: This is just the prologue, the story will be posted later

Credits for Insomni-act for letting me write this story and for his blood moon massacre story


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

Déjà vu

Rocky: NOOOO!

(Chase Wakes Rocky up from his nightmare)

Chase: Rocky, wake up, wake up!

Rocky: Chase! Oh god! (He looked up to see Chase and the others look at him worriedly), Am I dead?, am I in heaven that looks like the lookout?

Chase: No Rocky, You're still alive.

Skye: You're not dead yet Rocky. You're just having a really bad dream.

Ryder: We heard you screaming and whailing, so we came inside and checked out what happened to you.

(Rocky looks at the skies and found out that it was morning, then he checked himself, he was alive everything that had happened was just a nightmare after all, he than run up to Ryder to hug him)

Rocky: Oh Ryder, It was horrible, I dreamt that it was Halloween, then everybody begin to die nastily, I thought that we're all really die in the most gruesome way, I'm sorry if I made a mistake to all of you, I thought we're really in heaven right now!

Ryder: Relax Rocky, we forgave you for everything. After all, it's just a nightmare after all. Now let's go and have a nice breakfast.

Rocky: okay.

(A couple of minutes later, Ryder came and pours their food to their bowls, while He had his own breakfast on the table on the observatory)

Rubble: So Rocky, how is that dream of yours look like anyways, judging from your condition, I think it must be really scary.

Rocky: Heuhh..i don't know, i mean the dream is kinda scary, but I lay it off to you guys, it goes like this…

(Rocky begins to recount the story to everyone, from when they witness the ghost ship passing the moon, to the part where all of the people who witnessed it getting killed in the most gruesome way. Such as Ryder getting his Head chopped of by robo-dog, Zuma getting eaten by a shark, and when Blood Beard tricked his mind into thinking that it was all a dream and getting stabbed in the back, unknown to them, Ryder overheard their conversation from the top of the lookout)

Chase: Wow, I had to admit that it was kinda creepy.

Rubble: Thank god it was just a dream, if Robo-dog really did chopped Ryder's head off in front of us, and if the rotation's mechanism really malfunction, we would've piss in the floor for sure.

Ryder: Which I don't think will really happen

(Just then, Ryder's pup-pad ring)

Ryder: (Picks up) Hello, Ryder here

Mayor Goodway: Ryder, I need your help, I was watching my favorite tv show earlier and then all of sudden everything went off, I don't think it's because I forgot to pay the taxes because I just did recently,I think it's the fuselage, can you and the paw patrol check it out?

Ryder: Sure Mayor Goodway, we'll fix your problem, No job is too big, no pup is too small.

(Ryder calls the pups)

Ryder: Paw Patrol, to the lookout!

Pups: Ryder needs us.

(The pups ran to the lookout, only for Marshall to slipped on a banana peel and the pups dodged just in time before he hits them all)

Chase: Phew, that was close.

(A few minutes later, the pups were in their designated spots as per usual)

Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder:Okay Paw Patrol, Mayor Goodway just called, she said that all the electricity just died all of a sudden and she thought there must be some sort of damage in the fuselage on her house because she just paid her taxes recently.

(Rocky suddenly felt a deja vu upon hearing this, he knew that the electricity in her house died just a few hours before Chickaletta and the mayor Got killed in his dream)

Ryder: Rocky, I need your tools if the fuselage were really damaged

Rocky: (No answer, apparently he's still frozen In place)

Ryder: Rocky, hello? Are you there?

Rocky: What? Oh , green means go (or not)

Ryder: Marshall, I need you just in case If a fire suddenly broke out

Marshall: I'm Fired up.

Ryder: Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll.

(Ryder went down the pole to his atv, while Rocky and Marshall took the slide to get to their trucks when something rather bizarre happens)

Marshall: What the?why am I on Rubble's rig (he apparantely lands on Rubble's rig)

Rocky: And why am I on Marshall's truck? (he apparantely lands on Marshall's firetruck)

(A few minutes later, after a switch of vehicles, Rocky and Marshall arrived at Mayor Goodway's House)

Ryder: Hey guys, what took you so long?

Rocky: Sorry about that Ryder, but we have some...technical issues with the rotation mechanism back there, as a result we got the other pups vehicle instead of our own.

Ryder: Oh really, well there must be some sort of a glitch in the system, maybe Rocky and i should repair it once we got back. For now let's just focus on the mission.

Rocky: Okay Ryder

(Once again, Rocky felt another déjà vu, because the rotation mechanism was the one that causes Rubble to get killed by skye's Helicopter in his dream)

* * *

 **AN: Seems like Rocky suffers a déjà vu feeling of his dream in real life, how will his day go on, will it get better, or worse? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3

I hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

Neck in the line

(Ryder, Rocky, and Marshall enters the mayor's house only to find darkness when suddenly someone speaks)

Mayor: Ryder, thank god you and the paw patrol came, do you think you all can fix fuselage? Because I don't want to miss my favorite show.

Ryder: Don't Worry Mayor, just lead us the way to the fuselage!

(Mayor Goodway leads the paw patrol to the fuselage and show them the damage in it)

Ryder: Rocky, can you check the fuselage so that we can see if there is any damage?

Rocky: Sure thing

(Barks, Then a claw comes out of his pup pack)

Rocky: It appears that several of the cables were kind of messed up, and there some of it that's not in a very good condition anymore, I'm gonna go see if there's a couple of used cables in my truck.

(He went to his truck and found a couple of old wires)

Rocky: Don't lose it, reuse it

(He then went back to the house, and fix a couple of wires, the houses electricity turns back on)

Mayor Goodway: Oh Ryder, thank you for fixing my house's fuselage and bringing the electricity.

Ryder: No problem, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! Come on pups, let's go back to the lookout and fix that glitchy rotation mechanism.

(The scene cuts to the lookout with Rocky fixing the lookout's rotation mechanism, after it was finished he told the pups to go down the slide to see if it's repaired or not, starting with chase)

Chase his truck: (Went down the slide, Lands on his cruiser) it works!

Rocky: Great, now it's your turn Marshall

Marshall: (Went down the slide, Lands on his firetruck) Clear!

Rocky: Ok, Now it's your turn Rubble, _let's hope that he didn't get cut to pieces by skye's rotor_

Rubble: (Shaking from fear) Alright here goes nothing (Went down the slide, and mercifully lands on his Rig) Phew, I thought I was gonna get cut to pieces for real!

(The other pups tested the slide and apparantely lands on their right vehicles)

Rocky: Alright, I guess I can say that the test was a success, you guys can go and play now!

(The other pups cheer in excitement, when suddenly Rocky's pup tag it up)

Ryder: Rocky it's Ryder, can you come to the garage please?

Rocky: Sure, I just finished fixing the rotation mechanism, I'll be right there.

(A few seconds later, he arrived at the garage)

Ryder: Thanks for stopping by Rocky, I need your help to install a new jet system on robo dog, can you assist me on installing it?

Rocky: Sure, I'll do it

(They then proceed to install the jets on robo dog, It took them 3 hours to find the perfect configuration to find stability on the jets, eventually the jets were installed and Ryder tested them on the lookout's environment)

Ryder: Alright, let's see what he can do now!

(He then uses his remote control and instructs robo dog to fly up, then fly down, then he instructs robo dog to fly horizontally forwards and backwards)

Ryder: Ok, looks like the jet packs work well, let's go and get you back to the garage

(As Ryder was about to instruct robo dog to land, he step on a banana peel and drops his remote, causing robo dog to fly in random directions)

Ryder: Oh no, oh shoot!

Rocky: What's the matter Ryder?

Ryder: I accidentely step on this banana peel and accidentely drop the remote, and now robo dog's gone out of control, Quick, we have to call..

(As Ryder was about to finish his sentence, Rocky sees that Robo dog is heading towards Ryder's neck very quickly)

Rocky: Ryder, look out

(He then Shoves Ryder as quickly as possible as Robo dog barely misses Ryder's neck as robo dog hits a tree trunk, the impact was a enough to destroy the whole body)

Ryder: ROBO DOG!

Rocky: Wait a minute, I've seen this before, right?

(He then remembers that in his dream Ryder was killed when Robo dog chops Ryder's head off completely from his body, as he and Ryder went to the crash site)

Ryder: Oh man, we've just finished upgrading him, and now he's heavily damaged

Rocky: Well we can repair him if we can.

(Just then, the other pups arrive at the scene)

Chase: What happened, and why is robo dog's body looks like as if it just hit a tree really hard?

Rocky: Well that's because that's what exactly happened, we were testing a new jet pack system on Robo dog when Ryder accidentely steps on a banana peel, causing him to drop his remote, as a result, robo dog flies out of control. If I'm not here, Ryder would've lost his head literally.

Zuma: What?so you're saying that Wyder nearly lost his head?

Rocky: Yeah, something like that.

Ryder: Rocky, I need to ask you something, how did Blood Beard killed me in your dream anyways?

Rocky: Well, in my dream, you were about to exit the lookout when suddenly, the power went out. You were locked inside, you told us to go without you, then robo dog came and as if he was being controlled by Blood Beard, attacked you badly, you then uses your pup pad to smash him across the room, just as when you think you're safe, Robo dog came on one last time and….ripped your…head of your body.

(The others gasp in shock)

Skye: That's horrible, and now your dream almost became reality.

Chase: But you saved him just in time before he was killed for real.

Rocky: Actually, this is the third thing that became reality, earlier when we were about to get to our trucks, the rotation mechanism brings us to the wrong vehicles, which as you all know, causes Rubble's death when he got sliced to pieces by Skye's heli Rotors

Rubble: I was lucky that I don't get called on the mission and when we're testing the rotation.

Ryder: Alright alright, I know some things from your dream became reality, but let's just try to forget what just happened today. How about we all go to Mr. Porter's for a snack?

Pups: (Barks in excitement) Alright,Let's go!

* * *

AN: Wow, Ryder nearly lost his life for real there, let's hope that no more déjà vu's comes for the rest of the day

As always, leave a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4

* * *

Lunch Break

(A few minutes later, the pups arrived at Mr. Porter's)

Ryder: Hai Mr. Porter!

Mr. Porter: Oh hey Ryder, Are you and the Paw Patrol come here for a quick snack?

Ryder: Of course Mr. Porter, do you have anything new to serve to us?

Mr. Porter: Sure, I have a couple of sack of kibbles that's just been delivered here today, I think I'm gonna tell Alex to check the kitchen. Ehem, Alex, can you come over here, please?

(Alex then came shortly after)

Alex: Oh hey Ryder, hey Paw Patrol, so what do call me for, grandpa?

Mr. Porter: Well, the Paw Patrol come here for a quick snack, and grandpa was wondering if there's a sack of kibbles in the kitchen, can you check it out for grandpa Alex?

Alex: Sure, I'll see if there is one, I'll be right back.

Mr. Porter: Thanks Alex

(Alex then checked the kitchen for the sack, but couldn't find any, until he remembers that grandpa placed the sack on the basement, he then returns outside)

Alex: Uhhh…grandpa, did you forgot that you place the sack in the Basement so that nothing bad happens to it?

Mr. Porter: What? (gasps) oh yeah, I forgot about that. We'll be right back in a few seconds Ryder. Alex, can you help me bring the sack from the basement? I don't think I can carry it by myself all the way down there from here.

Alex: Sure grandpa!

Rocky: Wait wait wait wait wait, did you guys just said that the sack's in the basement, as in, the section that has the furnace right?

Mr. Porter: Yeah sure, that's the one. Why? Is there a problem?

Rocky: Th..the…the…the basement! ( once again, Rocky realized that this is the place where Alex and His Grandfather was killed)

Rocky: You know what, why don't I carry it up here, I don't want to work you guys up too much.

Mr. Porter: Well, if you and your pup pack can carry it up here, then I guess it's fine by us, go ahead!

Rocky: Thanks Mr. Porter, you wouldn't regret this

(Rocky then makes his way downstairs to the basement, the way downstairs was exactly how it was in his dream, He the arrive to the lowest part of the restaurant and saw the sack….and the furnace)

Rocky: That must be the sack, and I think that..must be the furnace

( Suddenly, out of nowhere, a silver hook came swinging down Rocky's face, the hook barely misses his chest. Freaked out by this, he quickly pick the sack by using his claw and came back up as quickly as possible)

Ryder: What happened Rocky? Is there a problem? You look like you've just seen a ghost.

Rocky: Something like that, you guys wanna know why? Well I'll say this, it ain't easy to forget that you were nearly GOT KILLED by a hook that nearly stab me in the back, literaly.

(The others gasp at this)

Marshall: Are you serious? Are you hurt? Did it do anything to you?

Rocky: I'm alright..i guess, but seriously, I don't think it's safe for me to be out here right now. You guys go ahead and eat without me, I'm gonna go ahead and go back to the lookout now.

( He then runs to his truck, and returns to the lookout as quickly as possible)

Alex: Wow, I've never seen Rocky so worked up like that before, is there something going on with him?

Chase: No, he's just having a nightmare of us getting killed recently, and now he thinks everything is about to become reality.

Alex: Really? well then I feel bad for him. Let's hope that he recover from it.

(After that unpleasant incident, the pups had lunch without Rocky. However, when they return they discovered that Rocky has locked himself in his pup house all day. Later that night, just before bedtime, Ryder and the others attempted to comfort him)

Ryder: Rocky ( knocking the door), Rocky ( Knocks the door again), Rocky just come out here so that we can talk about this.

Rocky: ( comes out his pup house) Hey Ryder, hey guys

Chase: We're all worried about you, you know, now can we just do something that does not have anything to do with your nightmare.

Rocky: How the heck are we going to that, if I was nearly stabbed to death earlier this afternoon. I NEARLY LOST MY FUCKING LIFE THANKS TO THAT HOOK, AND NOW I DON'T THINK I CAN WALK AROUNG FREELY ANYMORE. I can't BELIEVE IT! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE? I CAN'T BELIEVE MY NIGHTMARE ALMOST BECAME REALITY TODAY, THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE, AND IF I GUESS CORRECTLY, THAN BLOOD BEARD WILL PROBABLY COME FOR ME TOMORROW, THIS IS MADNESS!

I may be dead tomorrow….MAYBE FOR FUCKING REAL THIS TIME!

( The others was horrified by the scene that happens before their eyes, Rocky never swears in his life, even Ryder was speechless at this point, Rocky then unexpectedly bangs the door really hard in front of them and they can do nothing but standing there)

Skye: That was intense, Rocky never swears like that

Ryder: Looks like he's been driven over the edge because of today, what are we gonna do about this?

Zuma: Maybe..we could bring him to a therapist and…

Marshall: YOU DO REALIZE THAT IT WOULDN'T PROBABLY WORK ON HIM BECAUSE OF HIS ATTIDUTE RIGHT?

Zuma: Then how the hell are we gonna HELP HIM OUT THEN?

Ryder: We have to find a way to help him fast, at least something that'll make him forget about his nightmare and today.

Chase: But we've already try to talk to him, but he don't want to listen, IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING, THAN ROCKY WOULD BE LIKE THIS FOREVER..AND PROBABLY EVER.

Rubble: You know what guys, I'm out of here anyways, I'm gonna go to bed.

Skye: Me too

Zuma: Me three

Marshall: Me four

( Soon afterwards The others went to bed with discomfort regarding their ill friend. The next day, Chase woke up very early and decided to take a walk in the mountais to clear his mind, but still can't stop thinking about Rocky)

Chase: Huhh, Rocky, what are we gonna do to help you, I wish something or somebody comes and help us out on curing you on your nightmare.

( Suddenly a shadow of a man from behind chase and approach him)

Man: Well hello there little pup.

Chase: ( shocked) Gahh, who are you, what do you want from me? ( Chase at this time was preparing his net just in case)

Man: Whoa whoa, easy there, I ain't gonna heard ya, I just can't help but hear that one of your friends is having a nightmare.

Chase: A really bad nightmare.

Man: Right, and I was thinking if I could help you cure him, do you think I can help you?

Chase: Well considering the fact that my friend's condition was like that, and you're teling the truth, than alright, I guess you could help.

Man: Great, oh I haven't caught your name yet, what's your name?

Chase: Chase, and you?

Man: You can just call me The Truth.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like a character from another series decided to help Rocky, will he be able to cure Rocky?**

 **I don't own The truth, he's belong to Rockstar Games, and this will not be a crossover between Paw Patrol and Grand Theft Auto, He's just there as a cameo.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **As always, leave a review**


End file.
